10 Songs Challenge
by Sake-kunXx
Summary: Spoilers for Journey's End, Turn Left and Doomsday. Ten drabbles written for the iTunes fic challenge. Please tell me what you think, I like to hear your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

1: My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words (10/Rose Doomsday)

**Author's notes: The rules were these: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I followed these rules perfectly. Well... mostly, anyway. Some are a bit more lyric-based and some are more title-based. Unbeta'ed, cos I wanted them just as I wrote them.**

**1: My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words (10/Rose Doomsday)**

It hurts so much to see her standing there, so close, and yet so very, very far away.

Why had she never looked so beautiful?

Her hair was a mess, mascara cascading down her cheeks, and yet he could not think of a single thing he had ever seen that could contend with the goddess that stood before him in that moment.

Or anything that could ever replace her.

Why were they so awkward? They had never been awkward before, making small talk to pass the time that they really didn't have to waste.

Two minutes he had said, but he didn't have the hearts to tell her that if he changed it, made the signal weaker, as he had first appeared, they would have more time.

She should remember him as the solid being she had always known.

Which was why he wouldn't break. He wouldn't cry.

She told him her piece, "I love you" choked past chapped lips.

But time ran out for the Time Lord to whisper the words that now, he would never be able to say.

**2: Muse: New Born (Human 10/Donna)**

He was lively, wasn't he?

He couldn't stop talking, he couldn't stop joking and he couldn't stop running.

And he liked blue…

Well that was just weird.

Why did he sound like Donna?

Why was there a heart missing?

That was definitely not right.

Instantaneous biological metacrisis.

Try saying that three times fast when you're drunk.

He does seem rather drunk already, doesn't he?

Drunk off being alive and having grown from a hand.

But then Donna calls him a worm. That put him off a bit.

Only minutes he's been alive, and yet he's already saved both of them from being destroyed.

He's already seen too much.

Now, before he knows it he's abandoned on a planet for destroying a species he's already killed once before.

Only this time there's so many worse consequences.

And one that's oh-so much better.

And she's standing right beside him.

For the New Born, silence is everywhere.

**3: Paramore: Misery Business (Rose/Martha)**

She looks at the screen and sees the woman that replaced her.

Jealousy takes hold.

She's always been protective of the Doctor, and it hurts to see the clever, military woman who seems so much like her, but not.

Wilf and Silvia don't know the turmoil that's going through her, but she can see past her jealousy, can see the bigger picture. She needs the Doctor, and she needs to help him.

This Martha made him happy, and that's all she ever wanted.

"Oh my god, he found you."

It doesn't hurt half as much as she thought it would to finally see the woman that had come before her, nor to see her beside the Doctor instead of her.

She has Tom… unless she uses the Osterhagen Key.

At least the Doctor will be happy.

And that's all she's ever wanted.

**4: Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Mystery Girl (Donna/Rose)**

The whole world… starting with that hospital… no wait, before that… Christmas day, the star that came to kill, then the Titanic crashing into London, the little walking blobs of fat in America. The cars that were killing the world.

Every time disaster came, that girl followed.

Then she vanished. Blown away on the wind.

Back to her mystery world.

Like she'd never existed.

If only Donna could go with her.

That mysterious girl who would never tell her name.

Only that she was here to help that mystery man.

The man with really great hair…

**5: Metric: Soft Rock Star (10/Rose)**

You showed me so much.

Worlds where the days were so short, you could climb a wall to see the sun rise, and the night had already begun.

Worlds where bullies bid for me as their best girl.

I wonder if your cheque is still in the mail.

Bubble gumball martinis and dépanneur red wine.

We travelled though time, anywhere and everywhen.

But who were you after you were mine?

My Supernova, my Time Lord, My sun and My Moon and My Stars.

Don't shine for swine.

**6: Metric: On the sly (9 or 10/Rose)**

Your mother doesn't like me (Hates more like, the way she slaps me. My cheek still hurts)

Mickey hates me. (He gives me evils for taking way his girl)

(You were never his. You were never anyone's.)

You let me get hyper for Halloween.

We go everywhere.

But I want them to hate me.

I want them to hate me so you can love me on the sly.

I feel closer to you when you love me on the sly.

They want me to stop. Live a normal life with or without you.

Where else could I live?

How could I live?

I don't feel so far away from you when you love me on the sly.

**7: Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright: Set the Fire to the Third Bar (10/Rose)**

I don't sleep til I find a way to say goodbye.

Then you're gone and I can't see you ever again.

I look at creased pictures of you.

I hang my coat up in the first bar. Loud silence falls in my wake.

People laugh.

They have no right to be happy now you're gone.

I sleep on the cold ground, not wanting to rest.

I see you in my dreams.

They're over so fast, I wake up too soon.

I live in nightmares that I can't wake up from.

Then I see you.

You've found me, you brilliant girl.

The Lonely Angel lands in your warm arms…

And I wake up again.

**8: Artic Monkeys: Florescent Adolescent (Jack)**

He used to love 'em in their fishnets, now he only gets 'em in their nightdress.

All the nice girls turn to naughtiness.

Always come to this very common crisis.

He's always been a rascal.

He's a bit of a slag.

But he still dreams of a narky Northern bloke and the blonde in a Union flag t-shirt, falling about from barrage balloons.

Said they wouldn't leave him but they went still.

Where did they go?

He won't be going back again.

**9: My Chemical Romance: Blood (the Doctor (Probably 10, but any is fine))**

Silence is intoxication in the emptiness of his ship.

Centuries went past, but he didn't look a day older that when she left him.

Except his eyes. They would always give away the age.

And the blood on his hands.

The blood that no-one but him could ever see.

He couldn't control himself, 'cos he didn't know how.

Couldn't stop leaving the crimson trail behind him, blossoming across everything that he touched.

Leaving the trail of the dead behind him.

The red stains on his hands from the gallons of the stuff that had been spilt for his mistakes.

The gallons more spilt for his successes.

The metallic tang stinging his nostrils for all eternity.

Grab a glass, cos when he comes by, there's gonna be a flood.

**10: Tegan and Sara: Walking with the Ghost (the Doctor)**

No matter which way he ran….

No matter what time he found…

He's out of their minds.

But he would always be walking with their ghost's.

Out of his mind, running into the ghosts of his never ending past.

Never alone.

They were always there.

He would always walk with their ghosts.


	2. Round 2

**Author's Notes: I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! Yeah, I was reading back over this and I decided to give it another go. Still just as much fun as the first time. But this made me realise how small a collection of songs I've got on my iPod. I need to get more on there. And while you're here, read Sonicpen's go at this. She's got a pretty damn good collection of her own: .?sid=24432 P.s sorry for spelling mistakes etc, this was done on wordpad cos word's stopped working on my laptop. Apologies, and if you could metion it to me if you review. Thanks**

**10 Songs Challange (Part 2)**

**1. Metric: White Gold (10/Rose)**

The fire crackled, throwing shadows across her sleeping form, curled up in her chair.

It had been a long, tiring day.

Too many people lost.

Because of his mistakes. He needed to get better at this game

The game of life. The game of playing God.

Maybe he's just been playing too long.

Yet still she stood by him. Next to his ship, his most precious companion.

His white gold.

He could see their future in her eyes. So many possible futures, interwoven.

Time hadn't beaten him yet.

He could seen the future...

But his vision was getting strained.

**2. My Chemical Romance: Welcome to the Black Parade (10/Rose)**

Sometimes I feel like she's watching over me. Like she's showing which way I should go.

Watching me walk this endless life.

I feel her warm fingers wrapped around mine.

Her ghost walks at my side.

Her eyes burn with disgust in my mind at the bodies in the streets.

And now she's gone... I want her to know her memory will carry on with me.

Defiant till the end, she never really left.

The world will never break me (for I was broken the second she was gone)

It will never take my hearts (she took them to keep them safe)

I am not a man (for what's a man without his love)

I'm not a hero (I couldn't save them all)

I am alone (there's no-one now she's gone)

But still I carry on.

**3. Gorillaz: Don't Get Lost in Heaven (10/Rose)**

She sometimes forgot that it wasn't just fun and games, this life with the Doctor.

When they went wizzing around the universe, him taking her to dazzling new places, showing her thing no one else had ever seen.

Until it all went wrong of course.

Then she knew.

When she went over the edge

Went flying into the white nothingness. Her biggest mistake, coming back when he sent her away.

But still she couldn't force herself to regret it.

She souldn't have let go.

She should't have got lost in her heaven.

**4. Metric: Glass Ceiling (Rose about the Doctor)**

He expects me to know everything. But I only know what I'm told.

What he teaches me.

But then when I get it too wrong

When I can't do anything to help... to save him

Count the pieces of my heart falling when he leaves me behind.

My heart lies on the ground.

I only do what I'm told, or well, not really told, but I always follow his lead. Getting into trouble is what he does.

So that's what I do

He doesn't know that I like him being my knight with silver armour shining.

Or more his leather armour. Then the pinstripes and smile. So many masks for one man.

But when he sends me away, without coming to save me

That's when you have to take cover. That's when the glass pieces start falling from my fragile heart.

I must be dreaming, this amazing world with him.

I must be asleep. This is too much to be real.

So why do I keep breaking?

**5. Lucky Soul: It's Yours (Rose's Heart)**

I've been standing outside you flat for so long that surely if I was human I would be frozen, shivering and blue.

But still I stand here, standing and watching through the window beside the flat door. But what really makes it so painful is that if it hadn't been for me you would have stopped this coming.

It's dangerous, being here with the both of you, newly born me and you, just... you, sitting just feet away from me. Eating the Christmas dinner that Jackie pulled together.

If it hadn't been for me... you would be having so many more of these feasts for years to come. My face may change, but every year we'd come back and have this. I wouldn't have had to go back and find this little spark in time. I wouldn't be risking everything. But I had to leave something for you. My right heart, now broken and just about beating. It's yours Rose. My preasent to you. All yours. Everything I have to give... it's yours. But you'll never even know I've been here.

**6. Gorillaz: Kids With Guns (Jack and Torchwood)**

They really don't know how little they look to him. How young they are to him.

Kids with guns, running around this little planet of theirs; an ant hill to some species, fighting things they think that they understand. They don't know that they won't live long enough to ever really see.

But in comparison with the monsters that he's seen, they are children in his eyes. But still he cares for him like his own.

And he's turning them into monsters to help them to live

He's seen so many of them die

It never stops hurting

But he's got to push them until they die or they break...

Or, for some..

Until they leave.

Or they get used to it.

But no matter how much they see.. they're always still too young... they're always just kids with guns

But they're his Kids. With his guns.

He just hopes it's not by his guns that they die.

Even though it will always be by his hands.

**7. Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Art Star (The Doctor in the end of "The Stone Rose")**

I've been working for so long, on a piece that speaks of despiration and portrays a Godess.

Not the Godess that people will think it is portraying, for no-one but myself knows of the Godess that saved my life so many times.

Michelangalo won't let me stop until I get her right. Or at least that's what I'll tell Rose when I wake her up. But really it was only me who screamed at myself for not getting her right every time.

I barely even needed the phone pictures to get her perfect. She was already painted clearly enough in my head as it was.

**8. Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Cheated Hearts (the Doctor on his companions)**

Everytime, love cheats me.

It makes me fall, everytime in a different way.

Love in friendship, love in family, love for love. Every type of love.

I've lived so long, I've felt everything a man can feel and so much more on top of that.

Everytime it seems worth it. Worth the pain. Worth the loss.

Until I lose them.

They make themselves a little niche to leave me with. Getting rid of another one of my layers off armour. There can't be much left by now.

They're making the sound of my breaking hearts beating louder and louder.

Now she's taking another off.

He's taking it off.

I think I must be letting them. I can't force myself to fight, because if I do, then I'll end up pushing them away. That hurts them too much. Just as much as it hurts me.

We're taking it off.

**9. Metric: Poster of a Girl (Reinette)**

I can't stand being alone. I like to sleep with another beside me.

Now in the palace there are my portraits hanging.

Portraits of me being a beautiful, respectful lady.

But still in my head I am only the child saved by the Man in the Fireplace.

All my life, waiting for the next time they would come.

Because they came when he did. But then he's always gone too soon

But I keep myself young. I want to be the picture of the girl he saw the first time.

Until I get him to come for me completely.

Tu sais que je n'aimes pas ma réalité Doctor

Why don't you let me live like you do. Why won't you take me with you?

J'aime votre réalité beaucoup plus que le mien

I want to be with you so much.

Je suis toujours votre portrait d'une dame

**10. Gary Jules: Mad World (Donna Post Journey's End)**

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm different from everyone else.

I went to Cardiff the other day, going to do something for work.

I passed someone... familar face... familar places flashing though my head for the timiest moment...

Then they're gone.

Everything has slown down... everything seems so pointless. Running around... going no-where.

I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't remember what it is.

I find it funny how the dreams I have...

Dreams of death... running from pain and terror and death

A man in a suit

They're the best dreams I've ever had.

Why can't I ever find a day on which I feel good. Mum and Gramps know something isn't right.

But they won't tell me what it is I'm missing. What I don't know.

They won't stop me running in circles.

They won't let me escape this mad world.


End file.
